Dear Harry, Love Ginny
by Dndchk
Summary: Every year since she was six, Ginny has written Harry a letter. She never sent any of them, but that doesn't make them any less true. Oneshot.


**A/N: Just a random idea that popped into my head this morning. Please bear through the bad grammar/spelling at first; I promise it was intentional. Also, the age eleven letter was supposed to have been written in little spurts, in case that's not too clear. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

**Six**

Dear Hary,

I think your really cool. I hope you are havig a good tim. Your relly cool and I want to be you'r frend. Is that OK?

Love Ginny XXXX

** Seven**

Dear Harry,

Your the same age as Ron rite? Maby you and him will be freinds and you will talk to me. I wold like that alot.

Love Ginny XXXX

**Eight**

Dear Harry,

I'll be going to Hogwarts in three years. I'll be a year below you. Are you having fun werever you are? Ron Fed George and me playd Harry Potter earlyer today. You rescud me from a dragin and it was relly fun. Then you asked me to mary you. Wold you want to mary me for real? I relly like you even thow I'v never met you.

Love anyway,

Ginny XOXOXOXO

**Nine**

Dear Harry,

It's really unfair how I have to wait two more years befor I can go to Hogwarts. At least you can go next year. Fred and George said Hogwarts was awsom and that they're second year has been really great. I really want to go now, but I gess I'll have to wait awile longer. I hope I'll be able to meet you once I go to Hogwarts.

Love,

Ginny

**Ten**

Dear Harry,

I saw you for the first time today! You were even cuter than I thaut you were! you were really polit (that's what mummy said) and you axally smiled at me! You're owl was really pretty.

I was so suprised when Fred and George told me they helped you with you're trunk. I hope they didn't try to prank you. Their kind of mean sometimes, but their still nice. Did you like them? Did you meet Ron?

I'll be able to see you for real next year. I hope I don't get to nervos!

Love,

Ginny XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Eleven**

Dear Harry,

I'd never be able to tell you this in person- remember how I was at the Burrow? So embarasing! But Harry, I'm really scared. I found a diary in one of my new books and I was writing in it but Tom has been telling me things and then I wake up places I didn't remember going to

Harry I'm scared

Tom wants me to

My fault

I can't stop myse

Harry, Tom wants me to go to the Chamber. I'm sorry. Good bye.

**Twelve**

Dear Harry,

I suppose you must hate me. I mean, I know you saved me last year in the Chamber, but that's just because I'm Ron's sister, isn't it? I never meant to petrify all those students. Dumbledore and mum and dad say it wasn't my fault, and maybe it wasn't all my fault, but part of it is, isn't it? You almost died because of me and I feel awful. If there was any way for me to make it up to you, I would.

It's not fair that you can't go to Hogsmeade. Fred and George were able to go before their third year... maybe I can ask them to help you. It might not be much, but maby it will cheer you up. I'll go talk to them tomorrow.

Love,

Ginny

**Thirteen**

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry Ron was being such a prat earlier this year. I know some people still think you entered the Tournament on purpose, but I think you're innocent. You're not the kind of person who looks for attention. I'd like to tell you this in person, but I'm still kind of nervous talking to you one-on-one, and I don't want to tell you in front of a lot of other people. Ugh. Why am I still so shy around you?

Seriously, why am I? You don't _like_ me, you like Cho Bitchface Chang. I mean, I guess she'd be nice enough, but you like her and she's soooo perfect and why would anyone want me when they can have her and I just _hate_ her for that! ...Does that make me a bad person? I just don't know what to think.

I really should just get over you, but I can't. I might have had a silly crush when I was little, but after getting to know what a great person you are, I think I really have fallen in love with you. It sucks, but it's the truth. Harry, I love you.

-Ginny

**Fourteen**

Dear Harry,

I believe you, you know. That You-Know-Who's back. The Ministry will realize their mistake soon enough, and then they'll look so freaking stupid, and they'll fire Umbridge. That toad- hag- I want to write something REALLY vulgar here but I can't think of something nasty enough to describe her- is evil, making you carve words into your hand every time you speak the truth. Vo- Ugh, I can't even write it- You-Know-Who might be evil, but Umbridge is something else. To be honest, she scared me. I really want you to be careful around her, but knowing you, I doubt that's going to happen soon.

The DA has been wonderful, by the way. I liked teaching myself hexes and jinxes and stuff in my free time, but learning from someone who's done it before, who knows what it's like to be out there, fighting, is great. I've learned so much from you, but you've probably been too busy snagging Cho to even notice. Still, thank you for being such a great teacher. I think Professor Lupin would be proud of you.

I guess I can't be mad at you for snagging Cho, since I've been seeing Michael Corner. Hermione said that if I stopped obsessing over you, if I acted like someone who wasn't a lovestruck fangirl, maybe you would talk to me more. Michael is a nice guy, but... I don't know. It feels kind of weird to date someone you don't fancy as much as you probably should. Am I being unfair to Michael? But wouldn't it be worse to pine after you when you're involved with someone else? Ugh, this is so confusing! I'm just going to forget I said anything. Maybe I'd like Michael more if I didn't compare him to you. I shouldn't be so obsessive, I don't want to be a creepy stalker.

Harry, I might not be planning on showing this to you, but I still want you to know that I'll be there for you all the way. I'll do anything and everything I can to help when the war starts for good.

I don't want to write it because I feel like I'm betraying Michael, but I don't want to lie. So I'll write it anyway.

Love,

Ginny

**Fifteen**

Dear Harry,

This year has been the best year of my life. If someone told six year-old me that I would one day be your girlfriend, I think my heart would have exploded from excitement. Up until Dumbledore's death and his funeral, I was in heaven. I mean, I felt like I was walking on clouds from sunup to sundown. When Dumbledore died, it was like some of those clouds just vanished and it was just you holding me aloft. And then you had to rip the remaining clouds away, leaving me to fall to the hard ground below.

You say you're breaking up with me to protect me, and I can see where you're coming from, even though I think you're being an enormous idiot about it. My family is going to be targeted anyway, aren't we? I guess that's one of the things I love about you so much; you're always trying to be _noble _or whatever and goddammit, that's one of your traits that I fell in love with in the first place.

Next year at Hogwarts is going to suck without you. With You-Know-Who at large, nowhere will really be safe... and I guess that's why you have to go. If anyone can defeat him, it's you.

I believe in you, Harry.

Love,

Ginny

**Sixteen**

Harry,

Hogwarts is nothing like it used to be. With the Carrows in charge of the Dark Arts (no more 'Defense nonsense' for us...) and Muggle 'Studies', Snape as headmaster, and the constant threat of being Crucio-ed for stepping over the line hanging over our heads, nobody is safe any more.

Neville, Luna, and I have been trying to keep the resistance alive, but Dumbledore's Army is dwindling as more of us are caught. We lost Terry Boot two days ago, and we're not sure if he's been locked up in the dungeons or if he was taken by Death Eaters to blackmail his parents. I wish we knew, but we literally can't get into the dungeons to check. I'm not too sure which one I hope it is, either. I've been sent to the dungeons twice now. Once I was left there for three days with only a little water and no food, and the other... well, let's just say that one of these days, I'm going to see how much Alecto likes the Cruciatus Curse when it's being used on her.

Where are you, Harry? We're trying to keep people's spirits up, but there's only so much we can do. We need you, Harry. The wizarding world is crumbling and none of us know how to fix it. I've never lost faith in you before, and though I still think you're out there fighting You-Know-Who, I can't understand why things have just been getting worse.

Wherever you are, I hope you know that you have the support of what's left of the DA. We're still fighting, too. As long as you're alive and free, we have hope.

I love you, and I promise I won't give up.

-Ginny

**Twenty**

Harry,

It's been four years to the day since the Battle of Hogwarts. Even though we technically won, I can't help but remember everyone we lost. If so many good people are dead, how can we say we really won? Mad-Eye, Lupin, Tonks... and Fred. I miss him so much that it hurts, even though it's been so long.

You know what he would say, though? He'd tell me to pull my head out of the sand and stop looking back. I'm not saying I'll forget about him, but I'm starting to realize he wouldn't want me to mourn forever. Now that the last of the Death Eaters have been rounded up and that bastard Rookwood finally rotting in Azkaban, I think I might be able to finally move on.

You know, you've come so far, Harry. You saved the wizarding world twice- maybe more if there's some stuff you haven't told anyone. And yet, you're still mostly the same person I met ten years ago, the boy who stopped us and asked for directions. Even though you've accomplished so much since then, it seems like you're still unsure of yourself.

I realize I'm just starting to ramble, bit there's something I feel like I have to say. Every year since I was six, save the last three, I've written you a letter. Most of them are actually really embarrassing, but they show who I was pretty accurately. I was a pretty silly little girl, and I must have seemed so shallow to you. How did someone so great as you ever happen to notice me as more than the younger sister of your best friend?

The last four years have been hard. I've been dwelling on the events of the past instead of focusing on the present and looking to the future. I've been thinking about what I want to do with my life, and I'm considering trying out for the Holyhead Harpies.

I can totally picture Fred reading this over my shoulder and laughing. You know, he was the first person to teach me to really fly after Hermione said something about me breaking into the broom shed to practice.

I just realized I've been avoiding what I really want to write, but screw it, I'm just going to say it. Well, write it. If I actually said it to you, I think I might die of embarrassment. And if I actually said it to you, I would do it properly, face-to-face and not in a letter you'll never actually read, but if I don't practice saying it-

GAH, I'm rambling again. I really need to learn when to stop. Well, here goes nothing.

Harry, will you marry me?

...Wow. Those five words- so simple, but so hard to actually say. I know you love me, but I don't know if marriage is what you want.

You know what, though? We've been together for four years. If you don't want to get married now, that's fine. I can wait. After all, I've been doing it since I was six.

Love,

Ginny


End file.
